


B is For Biting

by TrashBunny



Series: Hiccup/[character] Kink Alphabet [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Internet memes, Kink Discovery, M/M, Marking, Punk Nerd AU, cat!Toothless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup invites his punk styled boyfriend Jack over to play games. Jack starts losing so he plays dirty and learns something about his nerd of a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is For Biting

**Author's Note:**

> I could have put in more memes but I was starting to feel bad. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“No no no no no no- No! God damn it!” Jack yelled. It was sudden death, he was nearly over 200% damaged, so any hit Hiccup landed would have sent him flying off the screen. He was too focused with attacking Hiccup's character that he left himself wide open for attack. The nerd had gotten a lucky hit and just like that Link went flying off screen. The television screen lit up claiming that Hiccup's character had won.

“Haha! I got you Jack! I beat you!” He grinned wide, face freckled and over sized glasses sliding down his nose. He was lying down on his bed, holding his controllers and rubbing his ankles together behind him. His black cat Toothless was on the edge of the bed, curled up, but still near his boy.

“Yeah yeah, so you won, _one round_ , I'm still the champ. Jackson Overland; champion of Smash.” Jack beamed, sitting cross legged on the bed beside Hiccup. Raising his ring and bracelet adorn hands, still with the controllers in them.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. He knew inviting his boyfriend over for a game of Super Smash Bros. would bring out Jack's competitive side. Though the boy was not expecting how much of sore loser and aggressive winner he was. Honestly it was all pretty cute. Because it was Jack.

 _Jack's 'attract' was super effective_. 

He regretted letting him win the first round, though, it really got to his head after that.

“Wanna go another round?”

“So I can get revenge on you for breaking my streak, of course, bring it nerd.”

So they started up another round. Fox verses Wolf.

Then it was Captain Falcon verses Sonic.

And after that they battled Pit verses Mr. Game and Watch.

Jack and Hiccup choice their best characters for the round. Jack had moved up to lean against the headboard, Hiccup had followed and positioned himself in between Jack's legs to play the next round lying entwined.

Hiccup had gotten the Smash Ball and was currently winning the match. The freckled nerd was staring so intently at the screen, he was so focused, that he was honestly surprised when he felt a hot kiss find the back of his neck.

“You know I came out to have a good time tonight and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.” Hiccup spoke up, playing harder on the game. 

“Meme loving fuck.” Jack murmured.

Hiccup was snickering, absently aware of the kisses peppering his neck, lips finding new skin to touch from under his t-shirt. He did not mean to hum but he did. No he could not give in to the enemy. He screwed up his face and pounded hard on the buttons. Laying attacks on to Jack's character.

“C'mon it won't be fun if yo-” The brunette's voice turned into a gasp, the soft lips behind him had went from placing tender kisses to... licking? _Was Jack licking me?_ As if affirming his thoughts Jack had licked again at the back of Hiccup's neck. He kissed hard, opened his mouth, and he _bit_ and he _sucked._

A warmth crept over the freckle covered face and he stuttered. “J-Jack!”

“Hmm?”

“You-you can't,” Jack bit harder and sucked into Hiccup's skin. “m'dad'll see...” He grumbled something about getting into trouble. He's seen enough movies and read enough books to know what a hickey was and he knew if his dad saw one on his pure untouched flower of a son he'd probably ground him for his whole life and murder whomever gave him it. So naturally he panicked about it.

I didn't take long for Hiccup to give in and push the thoughts away.

Soon both boys forgot about the game. Hiccup whined at the feeling of his boyfriend's teeth on the back of his neck. Jack soon released his lips with a pop. Hiccup heard a chuckle and a 'nice job' Jack had said to himself. His face brightened dramatically, subconsciously looking at the closed door of his bedroom.

As revenge Hiccup started rubbing his backside against the bleached white haired boy's groin. He hissed slightly. Jack's grip tightened around Hiccup's front and he moved his skinny jean clad legs closer to hold Hiccup back further. Obviously he was not letting the brunette get away. Hiccup braced his arms on Jack's thighs, slight behind his own body.

Jack licked a strip along the smaller's earlobe. In return Hiccup hitched his breath. The punk nibbled at his ear now, hot breath touching his head and neck. Hiccup gripped hard on Jack's thighs, his nails biting into the other's jeans. “Jaaack.”

“Hmm?”

Hiccup just grumbled, he hadn't meant to whine out his boyfriend's name. Now Jack was winning.

Soon enough the teenagers gave in to their hormones; they moved from their awkward leaning-holding position and were soon more comfortably parallel. Hiccup lying on his back, his t-shirt being pulled down farther around his neck, giving Jack -who was straddling over him- some extra room to work with. After he had claimed a dark mark in the centre of Hiccup's nape before, he took the initiative to start nipping at the skinny teen's collar bone. He licked at first, teased a little while he let his hands wander. Hiccup was holding on to Jack's back with the intention of rubbing lovingly, though he ended up just holding on to his shirt. Toothless had gotten annoyed and left the bed.

Hiccup mewled when Jack bit down finally.

The punk tested Hiccup's reaction with adding pressure to the bite and he was rewarded with an actual _keen_ out of the writhing boy's mouth.

“You... really like this don't you?” Jack breathed after he had finished another mark on his boyfriend's freckled flesh. These where not the usual love bites either. Jack was truly biting into Hiccup's skin rather hard. Hard enough to leave both teethmarks as well as the bruise from the sucking. He would not usually go that far but Hiccup seemed to want it.

Hiccup flushed absolutely embarrassed to be called out. “N-no!” Was his instinct, he looked away, feeling too flustered for a good come back.

“Are you sure about that?” Jack bit down again, planning another mark this one lower than the former. Just as he predicted he would, he had received an intoxicating whine and shudder out of Hiccup. The boy bit his lip.

“See!” The pale teen announced. “ You fucking love this! You have a biting kink Hiccup, look at you, you're fucking hard just from me biting at your neck.”

Jack's words caused Hiccup to pull his attention away from embarrassment and he noticed the uncomfortable restriction in his jeans along with the heat in his middle.

“Would you look at this, my Hiccup, my cute little, nerdy, dorky, four-eyed, dragon loving Hiccup is secretly a kinky little fuck.” Jack said much louder than a whisper. “I bet next you're going to ask me tied up your wrists, pull you over my knees and spank you.”

Hiccup flushed so dark and hot that he felt like his face was going to melt right off. He pulled his hands up he covered his face and eyes from view. He made a protesting whine.

Jack teased under Hiccup's shirt, slithering up his ribs and dipping down to his hips. “They say it's always the most innocent ones, that the sheltered ones always turn out to be the craziest in bed.”

He grabbed both of Hiccup's wrists and pulled them off his face. “Dat you.” He kissed his red with blush nose. 

“Hhnngg, Jaaaack.” Hiccup whined, pulling up his lip in a pout. His glasses had seemed to fog up from the heat from his face. “Stop making fun of me.”

“I'm not, I think it's adorable, my little Hiccup is a kinky boy.” Jack sing-songed.

Hiccup just whimpered in protest. 

“Well you seem to still have a problem here.” Jack gripped his crotch through his dark jeans. Hiccup hissed. Always Jack wanting to continue the fun. Hiccup had to admit that he may have indeed gotten hard from the biting and maybe but just maybe that it felt really good and he possibly wanted Jack to keep doing it. Not like he wanted any of that no way. Hiccup suddenly felt like a tsundere uke in some yaoi anime, that that he _totally didn't watch._  

“I guess...” Pulling his eyebrows together, looking away from those blue eyes and biting his lip. But Hiccup did not protest the touching so Jack smiled and continued.

Hiccup grasped Jack's shirt tighter as the snow haired boy started to palm him. After a moment of teasing from the outside he unbuttoned Hiccup's jeans (a welcomed relief) and hiked his boxers down a bit. Giving the teenager just enough room to stroke and fondle his boyfriend.

Their lips met and they exchanged sloppy kisses. Jack soon moving down to Hiccup's neck, kissing and nipping all of the way down. Hiccup merely panted out, gripping Jack's shirt harder. Too overwhelmed to really do anything. This embarrassed him but the delicious heat coming from his center made up for it. So he focused on that.

Jack found Hiccup's pulse, took a teasing nip then bite down. A sharp sting shot through Hiccup that came out of him as a moan. He was adoring the friction Jack was giving his dick and felt himself get close. He bit his lip hard and stifled a shudder.

Jack guessed from Hiccup's state that he was getting there so he started to speed up his strokes, pushing his trembling boyfriend closer. Soon enough Hiccup was biting his knuckles as he released over Jack's hand and his own waist.

He panted hard, coming down from his orgasm. Looking at the closed door again, he hoped to god his father wasn't home yet.

Jack hovered over Hiccup and kissed him, his lip ring cold against his sex-flushed skin. Hiccup stayed still a moment, his chest heaving, neck covered in bite marks and hickeys, shirt pulled and crumpled, jeans down his thighs. He was a blissful sight.

Toothless had ventured back onto the bed when the noises ceased and padded toward Hiccup's face. Hiccup gave him lazy scratch on his ears.

“Such hand-job, wow, very cummies.” Hiccup breathed to Jack in his afterglow.

Jack punched him hard in his side.

“Blow me nerd.”

“Hon hon hon.”

“Fuck you!”

 

 


End file.
